


the eve

by posholnahyipojaluista7a



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clothed Sex, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posholnahyipojaluista7a/pseuds/posholnahyipojaluista7a
Summary: все не так | сборник драбблов
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK





	1. пиздец - хансоль, сынчоль

хансоль застает сынчоля тихо ревущим в подушку и застревает в проходе. тот самый момент, когда случайно вляпываешься во что-то личное, и сбежать уже не получится — твой неосторожный шаг заметили. и вот лучше было бы открыть дверь и увидеть сынчоля с рукой в штанах, а на экране ноутбука — порно с имперским штурмовиком в главной роли. тогда хансоль знал бы, как реагировать, что сказать, как свести все к шутке и уйти без следов чужой липкой тайны. сейчас — не знает, сейчас — старается не замечать всхлипываний и вцепляется за ручку двери, как за последнюю надежду человечества, обречённого на гибель. в следующий раз, хансоль, смотри, куда идешь.

в коридоре какой-то шум, кажется, кто-то пришёл, и, судя по проблемам с попаданием ключа в замочную скважину, это либо пьяный вону, либо криворукий сунен. хансоль слышит эти копошения и закрывает дверь с внутренней стороны. сердце почему-то испуганно колотится. сынчоля может увидеть кто-то ещё, а их двоих и так слишком много для этой комнаты, и не то чтобы хансоль хотел здесь быть. не то чтобы сынчоль хотел того же.

пауза затягивается, если происходящее вообще можно назвать паузой. хансоль предложил бы другое определение и тоже на букву «п». сынчоль уже не хлюпает носом, даже не сопит громко в попытке успокоиться, просто молча лежит и, наверное, мечтает умереть. хансоль на его месте точно думал бы о чем-то подобном, но хансоль здесь, у двери, разглядывает виднеющиеся с этого ракурса чужие пятки и края пижамных штанов в горошек и пытается на что-то решиться. на что-нибудь определённое. а потом подходит к кровати и садится рядом. сынчоль дергается, потому что явно не ожидал, и весь напряженно замирает, как будто ждёт сам не зная чего и заранее этого боится. наверное придумывает себе самое худшее: как хансоль развернет его и начнёт смеяться в зареванное лицо или достанет телефон и снимет на радость джонхану и остальным — и от этих образов слезы высыхают окончательно. но хансоль ничего такого не делает. он просто устраивается поудобнее, спиной к сынчолю, и вздыхает, кажется, готовясь сидеть долго. молчит. сынчоль молчит тоже.

так они и проводят в тишине час, а может два, и эта самая тишина доводит их до какого-то единения. смятение, страх, неловкость пропадают вместе со временем, и каждый дышит уже спокойнее, расслабляется, привыкает. за эту тишину они притираются друг к другу чуть больше, чем раньше. чуть больше, чем нужно. и не то чтобы кто-то из них против.


	2. сложно - сунен/сокмин

Сокмин сидит на диване, закинув ноги на подлокотник, и копается в телефоне. Длиннющие пальцы стучат и водят по сенсеру, длиннющие ноги слегка покачиваются. Сунен долго стоит в проходе и то ли залипает, то ли не может решиться подойти, а скорее всего и то, и другое, потому что, во-первых, Сокмин красивый, а во-вторых, — с ним сложно в последнее время. Не то чтобы он как-то поменялся, просто.. Кажется, Сокмин Сунена избегает, и это очень-очень нервирует. Сунен уже все губы изгрыз, пока думал, с какой стороны и как подкатить, чтобы все стало как раньше. «Меньше бухать надо, — думает про себя Сунен, посасывая кровь с ободранной нижней губы, — и руки при себе держать.» Потому что вот они как обычно изображают престарелую парочку, а вот в этот же вечер целуются жарко и пьяно, и руки Сокмина на бедрах Сунена больно и приятно сжимаются. Синяки остались сочные, тёмные, Сунен задумчиво гладит их в душе и думает, что хотел бы ещё раз так. Чтобы душно, чтобы тесно и очень близко, чтобы язык Сокмина у него во рту шершавый и скользкий. Сокмин, судя по всему, не хочет, поэтому пользуется любой возможностью сбежать, когда Сунен оказывается ближе двух метров. И это все очень стремно. Сунен за неделю извелся, и уже можно без поцелуев, без синяков, лишь бы только Сокмин как обычно лежал головой на его плече и пел что-нибудь дурацкое или придумывал какие-нибудь очередные игры, в которые никто на трезвую голову играть не согласится. А Сунен соглашался. И сейчас без этого всего так пусто и бессмысленно. Сунен, пока стоит, воспроизводит в голове несуществующие слова и вздыхает тихо. С Сокмином они бы засуществовали. С Сокмином они бы стали тайным языком или заклинаниями, а так это просто набор букв в голове, необходимый только для того, чтобы успокоиться.

Нихрена не помогает.

Сунен отталкивается от косяка и подходит к дивану. Сокмин поднимает голову, и в глазах страх натуральный, как будто Сунен тот самый монстр из ужастика, который они смотрели на прошлых выходных, пожирая чипсы. Сунен скидывает длиннющие ноги с подлокотника и садится сверху. Так не убежит. У Сунена никаких планов, голова сразу пустая и бесполезная, хоть ватой её забивай, а значит генерировать здравые идеи она не в состоянии. Поэтому Сунен, даже не набрав воздуха в лёгкие для храбрости, целует своими ободранными губами губы Сокмина. Не как тогда, а с бешено колотящимся сердцем, которое скачет уже где-то под кадыком. Руки дрожат, и Сунен прижимает их к острым костлявым сокминовским плечам.

— Стой, — Сокмин вырывается и смотрит совсем бешено, — Не надо..

— А что надо? А как надо? — Сунен не отпускает, вдавливает Сокмина в спинку дивана — всем сидеть и бояться, — Давай как угодно, но только не игнорируй меня больше.

— Я не..

— Ты да! Ну, пьяные были, ну, поцеловались, с кем не бывает. Плюнуть и растереть. Хотя я бы, конечно, ещё раз, — Сунен за своим сердцем уже ничего не слышит, оно скоро пробьет себе выход наружу, и будет Сокмин знать, — Но нет, так нет, только перестань уже!

Сокмин смотрит и молчит. Кусает губы тоже, думает там себе что-то. Сунен думать не может, Сунен просто хочет обратно своего Сокмина, с которым хорошо и очень надежно, а ещё весело до жути, и не важно, целуются они при этом или нет.

— Мы просто друзья..

Произносит так, будто это все объясняет. Сунен уже беситься начинает, рычит тихо и резко.

— Так давай друзья, только чтобы со мной, а не со своим телефоном идиотским!

— Я не могу после того, что было, — Сокмин внезапно поднимает руки и кладет Сунену на бедра — на те же самые места, где синяки еще не зажили.

Сунен давит в себе желание придвинуться ближе, засунуть язык Сокмину в рот и задохнуться к чертям. Умереть возбужденным и счастливым.

— Я не могу с тобой дружить, потому что думаю о тебе.. — Сокмин запинается и шумно сглатывает, — не как о друге.

Приехали, товарищи. Сунен от напряжения хихикает, как дебил последний, и утыкается носом Сокмину в висок. Вдыхает воздух. Выдыхает «какой же ты сложный» и улыбается, поцеловав Сокмина в ухо. Руки сжимают бедра крепче.

— Ну, и не друзья мы больше! — весело выдаёт Сунен и снова целует.

Никто никуда не бежит.


	3. одуванчик и лопух - сынчоль, сунен

они притаскивают домой арбуз и валятся вместе с ним на пороге. первую половину пути сынчоль пытался выделываться, что он очень сильный и запросто донесет этого «малыша», но что-то пошло не так и он очень жалобным голосом, краснея, попросил сунена поменяться. так они и перебрасывались по дороге: одному пакет с пломбиром, другому — арбуз, и наоборот. поэтому пять минут ухошло только на то, чтобы слиться с полом в прихожей, запыхаясь и кряхтя.

первым встаёт сынчоль и тянется уже подхватить арбуз руками, но сунен громким воем его останавливает.

— до кухни покатим, — сунен старается обращаться к сынчолю, но получается только в пол, и сынчоль думает, что придётся катить ещё и сунена.

они и правда его катят, причем вместе, и на стол с громким стуком ставят тоже в четыре руки. и смотрят. на зелёную кожуру и большое желтое пятно на боку — это значит, что арбуз спелый и вкусный, так сунену папа говорил. никто почему-то не решается его трогать, и сынчоль предлагает сначала помыть.

— так он в раковину не влезет, ты посмотри, огромный какой!

— а если в ванне.

— мы его только до кухни доперли.

общим голосованием решают, что можно просто протереть, и уже двумя руками — по одной с каждого — орудуют влажными салфетками, а заодно захватывают свои уши. на улице невыносимая жара, настоящее лето с ослепляющим солнцем, за которым не видно ничего, даже собственных рук. обычно до самого вечера они сидят дома, но так и лето все может пройти мимо, поэтому они и выбрались на рынок в самое пекло. сунен берется за самый большой нож, но сынчоль решает взять это ответственное и очень опасное дело на себя.

— да ты не на себя режь, а от себя! — сунен стоит напротив, кусает кончики больших пальцев и нервно следит за процессом, раздавая команды, — давай полам, но только не так пополам!

половинки разделяются с приятным треском, перекатываются зелеными спинками на стол и являют сердцевину., а она красная, как щеки сынчоля, даже на вид сочная, мягкая. сунен бежит за ложками, протягивает одну сынчолю и первый пробует мякотку на вкус. его губы складываются в счастливой арбузной улыбке.

— сладкий.

арбуз почти тает на языке, и как бы ты аккуратно не ел, сок все равно стекает по подбородку, капает на майки, течёт по пальцам на запястья. они после поедания сами становятся арбузами и пахнут тоже вкусно и очень по-летнему. тут сунен вспоминает про мороженое, несётся в коридор и очень раздосадованно оттуда стонет.

— оно растаяло, — хнычет сунен так, что последнее «о» растягивается в «ы».

сынчоль проверяет пакет и думает, как бы мороженое реанимировать, что бы с ним сделать, чтобы сунен не расстраивался. что угодно, только не расстроенный сунен.

— может, так его и съедим? с арбузом.

сунен сначала смотрит на него, как на последнего идиота, а потом улыбается, аж глаза почти исчезают.

— будем макать в него арбуз?

— ага.

и ведь макают, к концу становясь совсем липкими и счастливыми, и идут отмываться. пока сунен стирает пятна с его футболки, сынчоль трет нос сунена так, что он краснеет, а потом целует в теперь чистый и блестящий кончик и смеётся. за что получает чмок в левое ухо.

в комнате на полу напротив ноутбука они планируют пойти на аттракционы. ну вот теперь лето точно мимо не пройдёт.


	4. игрулечки - хансоль/сынчоль (R)

Солнечный свет проникает в комнату между плотными шторами тоненькой полоской, и Хансоль, лёжа на диване, рассеянно разглядывает танцующие пылинки. Зрелище нагоняет тоску, но лучше уж пыль, чем зависший у компьютера Сынчоль, потому что на нем непростительно огромная рубашка, которую ужасно хочется снять. А лучше просунуть под неё холодные руки, чтобы Сынчоль забавно вопил и смеялся. Хансолю вообще много чего хочется, особенно с Сынчолем, но вставать лень, поэтому он уже полчаса надрывает связки и намеренно ездит по нервам:

— Сынчооооль. Сынчорааааа.

Сынчоль только кивает, но не то чтобы Хансоль действительно надеялся до него достучаться. Были всего две вещи, в которые Сынчоль уходил с головой — это игры и депрессия, и если вторая вещь жила с ним с рождения, то с первой познакомил его Хансоль. И это было его главной ошибкой.

Он пробует позвать Сынчоля в последний раз, и когда тот ожидаемо не отзывается, Хансоль лениво чешет щеку и решительно направляется в его сторону. Сынчоль не замечает его приближения, он сейчас вообще ничего вокруг не видит, и благодаря этому Хансолю удается резко наклониться к самому его уху и поцеловать прямо в совсем недавно заживший прокол. Сынчоль смеется и даже поднимает руку, чтобы толкнуть Хансоля подальше, но промахивается. Хансоль считает это хорошим знаком. В конце концов для чего он вообще сюда приперся.

Взгромоздиться на задротствующего Сынчоля — не самая лёгкая задача, но результат того стоит — в лице напротив Хансоль видит такое искреннее недоумение, что на секунду хочется Сынчоля не трахнуть, а погладить, как щеночка. Глупого, но любимого. На компьютере, кажется, разворачивается целая битва, а Сынчоль смотрит на Хансоля неотрывно и ожидающе. Он будто не знает, перевести все это в шутку и посмеяться или сделать что-то другое, странное, приятное и, наверное, безумное. В итоге Сынчоль очень невесомо обнимает Хансоля за талию. На то, чтобы притянуть ближе, у него не хватает либо решимости, либо соображалки, и Хансоль почти смеется от того, каким все это получается тупым и неловким.

Сидеть неудобно, Хансоль ерзает, устраиваясь на чужих бедрах и наслаждаясь мгновенной реакцией: Сынчоль буквально каменеет, а ещё становится серьезнее раз в сто. Наверняка понял, что никто тут шутить не собирается, и теперь пытается осмыслить этот факт. Хансоль потихоньку расслабляется. Вообще-то он пришёл к Сынчолю не в лучшем расположении духа — причин было много, но они были незначительные — и сейчас наконец раздражение отпускает его. Под кожей у него будто зудит щекотка — настолько ему нравится происходящее. Сынчоль забавный, а эта огромная рубашка делает его трогательным и невыносимо притягательным. Хочется облапать его и посмотреть, что он будет делать, хочется найти каждую его слабую точку и надавить, хочется, очень хочется Сынчоля. Хансоль наклоняется медленно, и когда между их лицами остаются жалкая пара сантиметров, слышит, как громко тот сглатывает. От этого почему-то у самого Хансоля сердце начинает биться чаще. Он хочет поцеловать Сынчоля, но в последний момент передумывает и больно кусает за нижнюю губу, на секунду языком почувствовав вкус клубничной гигиенической помады. Наверное в тот момент у Сынчоля что-то щелкает в голове, встает на свои места, и он тянет Хансоля на себя. И почему-то кажется, что сделал он это не для того, чтобы прижать, а для того, чтобы прижаться. Хансоль не может сдержать смешка и всё-таки прижимается к клубничным губам своими. Вообще-то Хансоль не любит глубокие поцелуи, точнее, находит их бессмысленными, но целоваться с Сынчолем оказывается неожиданно приятно и очень горячо.

Он вылизывает ему рот языком, и Сынчоль открыто отзывается всем телом и непроизвольно трется ширинкой о пах Хансоля. У Сынчоля большие сумасшедшие и блестящие сейчас глаза, у Хансоля — мягкие горячие ладони, которыми он забирается в штаны Сынчоля и ныряет под бельё. Слышны только шуршание одежды и тяжелые вздохи. Сынчоль заламывает брови, как будто ему грустно или больно, но Хансоль знает, что хорошо и приятно. Хансоль трогает его член, и спины внезапно касается теплое — пальцы Сынчоля, самые кончики скользят вдоль позвоночника. Хансоль не ожидал, поэтому на выдохе тихо стонет и улыбается — наконец-то сейчас будет так, как надо. Внизу живота приятно тянет и хочется, чтобы Сынчолю было так же, Хансоль сжимает его член у основания и проводит рукой вверх. Сынчоль захлебывается воздухом и откидывает голову на спинку стула. А сердце все стучит громко и быстро в предвкушении, Хансоль готов кончить только от одной мысли, что ему хорошо и дальше будет только лучше и ближе. Он кусает так кстати открытую шею, Сынчоль то ли скулит, то ли стонет задушенно и неловко двигает бедрами вверх, заставляя руку на члене послушно пройтись вдоль. Потрясающе. Хансоль смотрит на красноватый овал от зубов на шее. Прикладывается снова и всасывает кожу, отрывается с громким чмоком. Поднимает взгляд: щёки Сынчоля такие же красные, как свежий засос, глаза закрыты и ресницы подрагивают. Внутри скручивает, но не как на американских горках, а так, как Сынчоль сейчас мычит сквозь стиснутые зубы — волнительно и возбуждающе. На спине пальцы уже не гладят, стискивают футболку и, кажется, дрожат. Сынчолю наверняка неловко, но он хмурит брови и самоотверженно лезет Хансолю в трусы — Хансоль приятно удивлен. Так приятно, что хочется благодарно мурчать, пока Сынчоль неуклюже трогает его и пытается подстроиться под ритм чужой руки. От волнения он случайно задевает ногтем головку, и Хансоль шипит от легкой боли.

— Будь осторожнее, — он шепчет, пытаясь успокоить Сынчоля, потому что у того на лице красочный испуг и осознание неправильности происходящего.

Хансоль чудом приподнимается, чтобы приспустить штаны, а потом опускается совсем вплотную, кожа к коже, плоть к плоти, и господи как же хорошо. Сынчоль ловит взгляд Хансоля, и дрочить глаза в глаза, оказывается, очень волнительно. По загривку даже бегут мурашки, Хансоль грудью ложится на Сынчоля, и они шумно, надрывно дышат друг другу в уши. В животе давно разливается лава, и все настолько горячо и близко, настолько между ними, что Хансоль, уткнувшись лбом Сынчолю в плечо, кончает. Сынчоль почти сразу догоняет его с хриплым стоном, Хансоль улыбается и целует его в нос.

— А теперь можешь дальше в свои игрулечки играть, — сползает на пол и на дрожащих от усталости ногах шагает в ванную.

Сынчоль идет следом.


	5. влюбленный - сунен/сокмин

новый учебный год наступает слишком быстро. сунен не успевает отдохнуть, зато успевает истосковаться. он не видел сокмина все каникулы, но осознает, что скучал, только когда налетает на того в коридоре. на сокмине школьная форма аккуратно выглаженная, застегнутая на все пуговицы, а на лице улыбка — очень спокойная и очень красивая. сунен смотрит и мысленно скулит. скребет шею там, где, по идее, должен быть галстук, и размышляет: наброситься на сокмина сразу или подождать, пока закончатся занятия. руки чешутся обнять, все тело стонет о том, чтобы оказаться ближе, задушить любовью и умереть рядом. сунен правда скучал. сказать об этом сложно, поэтому он тупо пялится снизу вверх и пытается повторить улыбку сокмина, но получается и в сотню раз не так солнечно.

— привет, — сокмин трет затылок, отчего волосы наверняка теперь топорщатся мягкими колючками.

сунену хочется потрогать их и вспомнить, какие они на ощупь, хочется уткнуться в плечо носом и заново вдохнуть запах тепла. никто не пахнет так, как пахнет сокмин. хочется спросить, как прошли его каникулы, чем он занимался, о чем думал, скучал_ли. можно еще сделать что-нибудь дурацкое, чтобы снова услышать смех, придумать новую игру, чтобы вспомнить, каково это делать что-то вместе. каникулы были недолгими, но почти невыносимыми без сокмина, и сунена сейчас разорвет от нежности.

он без слов хватает сокмина за руку, и тащит подальше от толпы, от людей. до начала занятий еще полчаса — так мало, но сунен с ума сойдет, если не облапает родное. зачем он вообще в школу пришел, если не для этого.

сунен находит пустой класс, закрывает дверь и н а к о н е ц целует сокмина. сокмин прижимает к себе, улыбается в поцелуй, сунен пальцами щупает все, до чего дотягивается и чувствует себя самым влюбленным и самым счастливым человеком на земле.


End file.
